Victim
by WifeOfVoldemort
Summary: The world isn't what it used to be. 19 year old Lily Evans finds herself forced into recruitment with the very organisation that caused the war of all wars, with only James Potter to aid her.


Silent. Why is it always silent?

Lily Evans was evaluating the situation. Not every nineteen year old gets to spend a time in a dungeon, and now, after her fifth night, she was getting rather impatient. She squinted at her surroundings in disdain. It really was a wretched place.

The dying sun leaked through the bars barricading the poky window, creating a sphere of light on the floor. In one corner, a puddle formed as moisture from the ceiling dripped near a plank of wood and a pile of hay that substituted as a bed. Cobblestone framed the walls, littered with moss and other plants that grow in the damp.

Stretching out a grubby hand, she inspected her fingernails. They were all broken, and the remnants of a petrol blue nail varnish were just visible. Her eyes travelled up her arm, wincing as she saw a bruise that she hadn't noticed before. Lily groaned, the pain was getting too much to bear.

Her ears perked up suddenly. She could hear something. It was a different sound to the screams of the inmates that had been her lullaby for the past few days, but a mechanical sort of sound. If she didn't know better, she would say it was a-

Helicopter!

The room was flooded with harsh white light. Mechanical whirring exploded her eardrums and her dark red hair was blown backwards from the wind whooshing through the window. Lily squinted and held up a hand to shield her eyes. What was happening? A figure appeared at the window, brandishing a small stick of dynamite.

"STAY BACK!" He yelled through a gas mask.

Lily's eyes widened with terror and she threw himself against the cell door seconds before the whole wall blasted to pieces. Bits of debris catapulted towards Lily and she whimpered as a large chunk of stone struck her arm.

"GO GO GO! GET HER OUT!"

Five men swung into the dungeon through the large gap in the wall. Lily managed a weak smile before she let the darkness envelope her.

The rhythmical whirring of the propellers awakened Lily. A blurry figure dressed all in black was tending to her arm and another to a large gash in her forehead. Lily squinted in the dim light and raised her head.

A young man was sat opposite her. He was probably the same age as Lily, with messy black hair that framed his tan complexion. His hazel eyes were hidden behind black rimmed glasses and his cheeks were slightly pink. He was tapping away at a laptop and a worried frown was etched into his smooth face. He glanced up and realised Lily was looking at him.

"You're awake." He closed his laptop with a snap and smiled slightly.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, pain searing through her limbs as she tried to sit up.

"James Potter. Don't call me Jamie." He grinned, revealing a set of perfect teeth.

"My name's Lil-"

"Yes. I know who you are."

Lily frowned, perplexity dominating the pain. Before she could summon an intelligent reply, James spoke again.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Why the hell would I know that?" Lily scowled.

"Don't be rude." James replied. "Manners are important here."

"Manners? Can't you just answer my bloody question?" Lily erupted, her face flushed with fury.

James held Lily's steely gaze and breathed out.

"We're going to the Victim Headquarters." James stated, after a long pause.

"Victim? Victim doesn't exist." Lily replied.

"I wish you were right."

"What the hell are you talking about? Victim is the alleged evil organisation that kills children in their beds. They overthrew the government after the uprising. Victim is apparently behind the nuclear war fifty years ago. They're supposed to be the reason why the world has gone to shit. And you're telling me that not only they exist, but we're going to their headquarters?"

James surveyed her, his eyes desperate. "Lily. You have to trust me."

"Isn't that what dishonest people say?"

The helicopter shuddered to a halt and Lily glanced out of the window. They landed on the top of a skyscraper, in the middle of the cold ruins of London. James stepped gracefully out, and greeted a lanky excuse for a man. His tailored grey suit encased his gaunt frame, and his eyes were cold from years of apathy.

"That's her, is it?" The man nodded at Lily, who was painstakingly alighting from the helicopter.

"Yes" James paused. "Look- I know it's not my place to say- but she's innocent. She can't go through what happened to me."

"I don't think it concerns you." The man's stony stare made James twitch nervously.

Lily limped over, and scowled at the older man.

"What the hell is going on?" She snapped.

"Ah. Miss Evans. How nice of you to join us. My name is Victor Diablo." The older man purred.

"Doesn't Diablo mean devil?"

"You speak Spanish. How impressive." Diablo leered, his face devoid of emotion.

"Why am I here? Does Victim actually exist?"

Diablo tried to smile. It looked as though someone was dragging the corners or his lips up with hooks.

"Yes. We exist. I suppose you want to know why you're here." His voice was cracked and raspy, worn down from years of barking orders.

"Of course I bloody want to know!" Lily cried indignantly. "I was arrested in my own house for no reason and thrown in a dungeon! Not a prison, a dungeon. What is going on?"

"Calm yourself child." Diablo turned to James. "I think our guest is cold. Potter, escort Miss Evans to the Red Room."

"Lily, come with me." James said softly.

"No! I want an explanation. Why am I here?" Lily snatched her arm away from James.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Diablo looked dangerous. James froze, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Yes." Lily summoned the courage to reply.

"Lily Evans. Dear Lily Evans. I am offering you a place with Victim."

"No! I'm not going to take a job amongst murderers."

"Have you ever wondered why we're called Victim?"

"Well- no."

"A victim is one who is harmed as a result of a crime." Diablo paused, and Lily's eyes focused and unfocused as she processed the information. "I'll ask you again, are you going to stay with us or not?"

There was silence. More silence, Lily hated it. She enjoyed being able to swim through music and listen to beautiful sounds, and the emptiness was taunting her. Realising she was yet to give an answer, she slowly moved her head up and down. Diablo looked triumphant.

"James, you know what to do."

He nodded solemnly and led Lily away from the landing strip. They had a lot to do.


End file.
